Nexus Beam
Nexus Beam is a Hero and the new member of Delta Team 2. Beam was a member of the Shadow Team in his 2.0 form, later To defeat Shadow in his hideout in the planet Bosquex, The Delta team was given new animal-based equipment, and Nexus was outfitted with tiger armor. in 3.0 hero form. History Nexus Beam was created in the Assembly Tower, he are chosen like the leader of his Team, after end a mission meanwhile he are returning Shadow intercept Nexus's ship and control the mind of Nexus. The Spy later Shadow send Nexus to Hero Factory to Stole the plains of the Upgrade 2.0. after stole the plains Stealth Stalker put a Tracker in his ship and follow him to the SKULL Command Center, during the escape of the heroes Nexus fight with they, before kill the heroes Stalker shot to a lock and a door save the heroes, later Nexus take a turret and shot to Stalker's fighter and Stalker fall in a place around the SKULL Command Center. after all Nexus apologizes with Shadow to fail in kill the heroes, but Shadow talk no matter at least he have the upgrade plains. Nexus's Rescue During his time hide in Racer 24 The Delta Team members are called to capture him, after land the team members use his new vehicles the Delta Bikes to scout the city. during the Scout Mike Rustler is surprised by Nexus, and Nexus stole Rustler's bike and use it to escape. The other heroes use the tracker in the bike to follow Nexus. The Hero Jimi Missile found Nexus and begin to shot. Nexus and Missile begin to fight using the bike's weapons. Nexus crashed into a car and Missile handcuff the formerly hero. In Hero Factory Nexus are cured, Nexus apologized with Hero Factory and returned it the stole plains, finally Nexus talk the heroes where are Shadow, and he join in the Delta Team 2. Jungle of Danger To defeat Shadow in his hideout in the planet Bosquex, The Delta team was given new animal-based equipment, and Stalker was outfitted with tiger armor. When the heroes arrived on the planet, the bounty hunter Bultrax shot to the Dropship with his Mass Driver Rifle the ship begin to fall, the heroes jump to the ship and the heroes was divided in the planet's surface. After fall the heroes Nexus and Stalker were attacked by Smasher, after a fight Smasher hit Stalker and the comunication with the heroes and Mission Control was lost. Nexus shot to Smasher and he tuning out, the two heroes took the opportunity to escaped. Later Stalker try to communicate with Rustler and Jayko Justice but they don't respond. Later Stalker and Nexus found a pit. Spinax see the two heroes and try to kill they. Spinax push Nexus to the pit, but the hero Will hold with his blades. Stalker try to rise Nexus but Spinax appear for his back. Before Spinax can kill Stalker, Missile Hit the bounty hunter with his claw and cut the legs of spinax, defeating the villain. Missile help Stalker to rise Nexus and the three heroes leave the villain into the Dropship. later Stalker, Nexus and Missile was attacked by Smasher, the Bounty Hunter throw rocks to the heroes, but the heroes cut the rocks with his melee weapons, Smasher buried Missile under some rocks. Nexus begin to attack Smasher with his blades, but the bounty hunter hit nexus with his Steel Claw Shredders, leaving him unconscious. Stalker attack Smasher with his Claw, but the bounty Hunter Smash Stalker with a Rock leaving him unconscious. Smasher capture the two heroes and take them where Shadow. The heroes wake up in Shadow's outpost with Bultrax and Smasher watching them. Shadow came and talk the heroes about his new weapon the Spear of Fusion and he talk the heroes That he wanted revenge. Shadow begin to attack the heroes with his new weapon, meanwhile the heroes were suffering, Bultrax remember his old team, before shadow kill Stalker with his Spear, Bultrax was filed and Shadow fatally injured him. Bultrax give Stalker his Mass Driver Rifle and die. Stalker shot with the Rifle to Shadow and defeat him. Smasher try to attack Stalker for his back, but Missile appear and handcuff Smasher. Shadow run to his ship and escaped. The heroes back to Hero Factory with the two bounty hunters. Abilities & Traits Nexus Beam are a good thief in his missions he work like a spy and after Shadow capture him he work like a spy and thief too. is too powerfull and have great agility, Nexus have a orange armor and purple hero core. Weapons and Tools Nexus Beam 2.0 are equiped with a Beam Blaster Weapon. When he was upgraded to 3.0 form, he received an Double-Barrel Blaster and Blades. Category:User:Tahu TKP Category:Delta Team 2 Category:Leaders Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory